The ability to safely and efficiently interact fluids with blood vessels has been a continued need of the medical industry for generations.
Historically, the interaction of fluids with human blood vessels has been carried out through the conjunctive use of several fundamental medical instruments which are well known and in use by practitioners in the art. While these medical instruments reliably operate to interact with blood vessels, the safety and efficiency of using the instruments continues to pose a problem for the medical industry.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved instruments and methods in the field of medical equipment.